Sarah Ariel David
by Tali 101
Summary: Sarah turns up at NCIS looking for her Ima. What will happen? who is she?    TIVA JIBBS MCABBBY !
1. Sarah who?

Sarah Ariel David. What a good match maker

It was 5 o'clock just a regular evening at NCIS or that's what team Gibbs thought. Gibbs was out on his 7th coffee run that day. Ziva was chasing down a lead on their newest case; a dead Petty officer was stabbed to death in his bathroom. McGee was with Abby in her lab doing some computer thing and Tony was doing a background check on their dead Petty officer. When a Girl no older than 12 got off the elevator, the girl was wearing a short cheerleading uniform and was carrying a bag. Her hair was a nice long curly brown with deep brown loving eyes. Tony thought she was someone's kid from another team but then she turned and walked into the bullpen.

"May I help you?" Tony queried the young Girl

"Yes I guess you could have you seen Ima she was supposed to get me form practise 20 minutes ago but didn't show so I walked here," The girl huffed.

"Ima? What is an Ima?" Tony was puzzled

"Hebrew for mother" the girl noticed Tony's shock. That when she decided to give a hand out "Sarah, Sarah Ariel David Ziva's daughter"

"Ziva, my Crazy Ninja, has a daughter. Not just a daughter a cheerleading daughter. This must be a dream" Tony said rubbing his temple.

"Nope not a dream now do you know where she is" Sarah said getting quite angry and giving Tony a stare that was very scary.

"She is chasing down a lead should be back soon." _Ding _and Ziva David came out ofthe elevator and strode into the Bull pen. She was shocked at the site ahead

"Ima" Sarah snarled

"Oh Sarah, I forgot to pick you up didn't I, I am so sorry why didn't you can Aunt Jenny."

"Well I did but she didn't pick up and when she didn't I decided to come here. Why didn't you tell them?"

"Yeah Zi why didn't you tell us about Sarah" Tony paused "Wait a second Aunt Jenny, you mean your Aunt is the Director."

"Yes her Aunt is the Director Tony and I didn't tell you because it was none of your business and anyone's for that matter she is my daughter." Ziva was pointing at Abby and McGee who had just came in as Tony finished speaking. She was also pointing at Gibbs who had been there since "Aunt Jenny". Ziva then ran as fast as she could. Tony went to run after her but Sarah put her arm out.

"Tony, give it 5 minutes she needs to calm down." Sarah spoke calmly. Tony didn't listen to a word Sarah had said and once she was finished he bolted in the direction Ziva went.

"So questions" Sarah chuckled. Gibbs, Abby and McGee stared at her in shock "ok so my full name is Sarah Ariel David, I love cheerleading and I am the lead flyer in the American dream team cheerleading squad and I'm 12 Birthday is on the 10th of April." Sarah laughed at Gibbs expression. Gibbs pulled Sarah to the side.

"Did Jen leave to help your mum" Sarah looked away sheepishly "Sarah I will ask you again did your aunt leave me a dear John in Paris so she could help your mum and you" Gibbs hadn't noticed Jenny walk in

"Yes I did Jethroe." Jenny said, Gibbs just looked at her and Abby and McGee were stunned.

Sarah managed to choke out "so the Paris story about the 2 madly in love agents is true" Paige gasped. Jenny nodded, Jenny then looked around and saw the whole of floor 4 of NCIS was staring at her and she ran in her office in her ridicules high heels. Gibbs ran after her

"What! Get back to work and if I there is one comment even the tiniest about my Mum or my Aunt, I will kill you 18 different ways with a paper lip. Just remember, I was raised by an assassin." Sarah snarled.

Tony found Ziva on the roof top "Hay Zi" Ziva didn't say anything so Tony sat beside her. "I never picture you as a mum ad if I had to guess what your child would be like. I would ever have guessed she would be a cheerleader!"

"why don't you hate me" Ziva said

"I can't hate you Zi, plus your right it is none of my business and I'm mad at myself for getting you upset. I'm sorry, can you forgive me" Tony was nervous about the answer

"It should be me who needs forgiving" Ziva sighed

"hay don't say that. I love you" Tony trailed off scared

"I love you too" Ziva lent in and kissed him


	2. Wow can she sing

Sarah Angel David

Cynthia just shook her head as she saw Gibbs running after Jenny. _What has he done know? _Was all she could think of? "Jen." Gibbs said but Jenny was in some sort of trance and he didn't know what to do she kept muttering. Then he finally had an idea. "Shepard!" he barked. Her head shot up and she just wept and wept and wept. "Shh it's alright Jen I'm here now, shh it all going to be ok."

"You must hate me after Paris" she finally chocked out

"Hay look at me, I could never hate you. Maybe I was angry at the time but I could never ever hate you, I love you Jen"

"I love you to" and then they kissed.

"Can I ask you some questions" queried Abby

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" Sarah said and Abby squealed

"Ok, what's your favourite colour?" Abby asked

"Pink"

"Favourite book ?"

"Princess Diaries 1-10"

"Wow big fan. Favourite singer "

"Taylor Swift"

"Oh, can you sing me something" Abby pleaded

"Ok I will sing to you and only you and it has to be in your lab."

"Deal" the hurried down to Abby's lab and Sarah chose song and started to sing

"_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
>Comes out just when you need it to<br>As I paced back and forth all this time  
>Cause I honestly believed in you<strong>_

_**Holding on, the days drag on  
>Stupid girl, I should have known<br>I should have known**_

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

_**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
>And never really had a chance<br>I had so many dreams about you and me  
>Happy endings, now I know<strong>_

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

_**And there you are on your knees  
>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**_

_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<br>This is a big world, that was a small town  
>There in my rearview mirror disappearing now<strong>_

_**And it's too late for you and your white horse  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now<strong>_

_**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Try and catch me now<br>Oh, it's too late to catch me now"**_

"Wow that was amazing!" Abby squealed

"Yes it was" a noise came for the door. Abby and Sarah turned around to see Tony, Ziva, Jenny, Gibbs and McGee at the door

"Hay Aunt Jen!" Sarah said running and hugging her aunt

"Good to see you to Princess." Sarah stared at her aunt for a second and then burst out laughing "what do I have something on my face."

"Oh no just thought about something funny and then I saw you and, it doesn't matter" Sarah said trying to hold back a laugh. Jenny just stared at her. "So mum can we go home, or am I staying with Aunt Jenny" Sarah raised her eyebrows. Ziva blushed terribly. "The last time I made you and Aunt Jen blush like that was when."

"Ok that's enough of that conversation. Sarah you can stay anywhere you like" Jenny butted in so she wouldn't finish what she was saying.

"I would actually like to find out what Sarah was going to say Jen." Gibbs said with a grin

"Yeah me to" Tony also added

"maybe another day but right now I need a nice bath and a coke and a good night's sleep so maybe I'll go stay with aunt Jen but then again." Sarah raised her eyebrows at her Aunt.

"Sarah you can stay at home it just going to be me and you ok. I still have to make up to you after earlier" Ziva said

"Ok let's go I'm exhausted." Sarah said


	3. Sarah what a good kid

Sarah Ariel David

When Ziva and Sarah got into their apartment Sarah squealed. "is there something wrong Sarah?" Ziva queried

"You and Tony are like so together" Sarah screeched

"Sarah we are not together and if you do not stop screeching we are not watching little mermaid tonight."

"fine I will stop screeching but you and Tony are so going out. I did see the little 'I will call you l8tr when she is in bed Luv u Z xxx' txt and the 'I will be expecting ur call beautiful luv u to T xxx' I would say you were going out." Sarah smirked

"Fine we are but if you tell anyone especially your aunt oh so help you I will send you to an all girls school."

"you wouldn't"

"oh I so would" Ziva smirked. Sarah grunted and then fake yawned she wanted to get Tony over to sort of interrogate him "I think the little Mermaid is going to have to wait"

"ok mum night love you"

"love you to Tateleh." 20 minutes later Ziva ventured into Sarah's room before calling Tony. Of course Sarah was not asleep. ' hey Tony you can come over she is asleep love you' Sarah just sniggered. Ziva heard a noise and turned and Sarah and then Sarah started to quickly mumble. Ziva smirked and went to answer the door.

"hello beautiful" he whispered giving her a kiss

"hello to you to" she whispered back

"hay Tony" Sarah screamed from her room

"I thought you said she was asleep" Tony said

"well I thought she was. I knew I probably shouldn't have trained her." Sarah walked into the room, walked over to Tony and just stared. Tony was very uncomfortable

"Hi I'm Toy we met briefly earlier today"

"hmmm" was Sarah's reply. Tony broke another awkward silence

"Do you want to say something Sarah because if there is something you need to say or tell me you should probably do it now?"

"Is my mum going to be one of your one night stands" Sarah said feircley

"Sarah that is enough" Ziva said scolding her

"no its quite alright Zi she Is worried about her mother that is understandable. No your mum will not be one of my one night stands I love your mum more than anything in the world." Tony was more talking to Ziva when he said this. Sarah hugged him

"ok do you want me to go stay at Aunt Jens cause I can do that." Sarah smirked

Nope would kick you out of your own house sweetheart" Tony said ruffling her hair and she glared

"Tony did I forget to warn you to never mess up her hair no matter how messed up it already is" Ziva sniggered

"nope didn't mention that" Tony said

"im going to get some sleep at least let me get to sleep before you do anything I wouldn't like to see or hear and if I do you are paying for my therapy" Sarah groaned

"Night Sarah" Tony said

"night Tony" Sarah mumbled

"Come on Princess ill tuck you in"

"mum I'm not 5 but it would be nice to say good night" Sarah said catching on to what she meant. Once Sarah was in her bed Ziva started to talk.

"are you ok about me and Tony because I know its not easy for you to trust people and I get that but I promise you he wont hurt me like your father did." Ziva said nervously

"I know he wont and if he does I will kill him 18 different ways with a paper clip."

"night"

"night" as Ziva walked out of the room and into hers she found Tony lying down and beckoning for her to join him.

"Zi is Sarah's Father still on the scene" Ziva stiffened as he mentioned her father. Tony felt Ziva stiffen and was concerned. "Dou you want to talk about it?" Ziva nodded

**Please review because when you do it makes me happy and want to write more **

**T x**


	4. AWE SOO CUTE X

Sarah Ariel David

"He left when I found he found out I was pregnant and came back when Sarah was about 9 we were in a relationship together and yes it was Rifkin."

"oh my I killed your daughters Father didn't I"

"yes but he wasn't good so don't worry. Sarah never liked him. It is a shame because Sarah now doesn't trust people well." Ziva was now crying

"aw Zi shhhh its ok let it all out" he whispered comforting words in her ear and held her close

There was a knock at Jenny Shepard's door. "Naomi can you get that my feet hurt"

"of course Senora" Naomi got up to answer the door "Ah hello Senor Gibbs2

"Hello Naomi" Gibbs walked into Jenny's study "well hello beautiful" Gibbs said kissing her before talking over the job of rubbing her feet.

"and what do I owe this pleasure Jethroe. Oh right there that's perfect" Jenny said smirking

"I misses you"

"Jethroe we went 8 years without seeing each other and your telling me you ant go 45 minutes." Jenny raised her eye brow

"well if you want I can leave."

"No stay Please" Jenny begged and Gibbs laughed. Jenny smacked his chest playfully.

"you know I think I should take you up stairs and rub them probably Jen."

"really I think that is a good idea"

There was a knock at Ziva's bedroom door and a tiny, well not so tiny figure at the door.

"Hay Tony is mum ok" Sarah whispered

"Yeah she is fine" Tony whispered turning on the lamp

"Then why was she crying"

"She was talking about your dad "

"oh that Harrah"

"yup. Do u know where he is?"

"yup you shot him"

"I didn't know you knew"

"well I did hear it I was in my room"

"you shouldn't have needed to hear that" He was beating himself up about it already and now he found out Sarah heard

"stop beating yourself up about it. You actually made me happy by killing him" he stared at her "ok well that doesn't sound right but it's true. No I didn't go back to Tel Aviv I stayed with Jen"

"I think you should go back to bed miss"

"yeah its like 2 in the morning. Night Tony and make sure if she wakes up during the night tell her you're not going anywhere" Tony looked at her very confused "Don't ask me why but it always worked for me"

"Night Sarah"

"Night Tony" She went to bed and slept to 10:30. She awoke to the smell of pancakes. She walked out of her room into the kitchen where she say Tony making Bacon, sausages, eggs and pancakes.

"hay Tony where is mum"

"Still in her bed. I was making her breakfast in bed." He blushed.

" Aw that's cute"

"Yeah, Yeah what do you want."

"em Bacon, Sausages, pancakes a fried eggs"

"How can you eat them fried they look like eyes."

"whatevs. You should probably get that to mum before it gets cold"

"I will just put your on a plate ten ill go through." He served Sarah's grunting at the 'eyes' and went into Ziva's room where he kisses, kissed ad kissed until she awoke

"hello my little hairy butt."

"hello to you to. Here is your breakfast." Tony place a of bacon, sausages, eggs, pancakes, syrup fresh orange and a single rose.

"Tony no one has ever done that for me before" a single tear falling down her check. Tony kissed it away.

"there is more of them in a vase in the living room. I got them this morning, now eat your breakfast"

"what about Sarah?"

"Made her some as well, everything the same as you but not the rose that is for the prettiest person here"

"Tony I love you"

"I love you to babe"

"babe, I like it"

" I think you will like this more" Tony leaned in and kissed her and as it got passionate they heard a scream from Sarah

"quit kissing in there" Tony laughed

"how does she do it?" he questioned

"she is a ninja my little hairy butt"

"I didn't need to know that MUM!"

"come on lets get out there. I have finished my breakfast so" toy smiled lifting the tray off her giving her a quick kiss but it was so full of love Ziva couldn't but smile.

"I have practise in like 10 mum I'm ready but you are defiantly not."

"give me 5 then ill drive" Ziva and Sarah laughed a Tony's face went pail.


	5. CRAZY NINJA DRIVING SKILLS

Sarah Ariel David

Tony was very pale as they got out of the car and walked into Sarah's cheer squad building.

"Sarah hows my favourite cheerleader today" Rachel one of Sarah's coaches said

"hey rach I'm goo how is my favourite coach" Sarah queried

"im good hi Ziva and who is this"

"This is Tony my mums partner at NCIS and well I think boyfriend but my we haven't talked about it yet"

"SARAH!" Taylor screamed hugging Sarah tightly.

"Hay T how are you" Sarah laughed

"im good college is great oh hi Miss David and well who is this" Taylor queried

"Taylor what have I said we have know each other for years its Ziva and this is um my partner at NCIS and um eh Ziva didn't know what to say but Tony butted in

"And boyfriend" they both give each other cute glances. Then that's when it happened BANG. 12 shots were fired. Ziva and Sarah immediately started shooting then who ever it was stopped shhotting

"is everyone ok" Ziva said

"mum" was all Sarh coud chocke out. Lying on the ground was a shotten up Tony bleading to death.

Jenny Shepard was in her bed and wasreadin a Christmas Carol her favourite Christmas book of all times. Then her phone wrang "hello Jennifer Shepard"

"hay jen"

"oh hello Jethroe why are you calling at 3:45 in the morning"

"well my house just flodded and I need a place to stay can I stay at yours"

"of course where are you?"

"right outside your bedroom door" Jenny hung up the phone and shouted come in. Gibbs came and sat on her bed and kissed her kissed her and kissed her until they ended up doing something a bit more than making out

"Timmy" Abby said to her boyfriend sleeping next to her in her Kig sised coffin

"yeah Abs" A very tired McGee groaned

"when do we tell everyone about us" Abby queried. They had been dating for bout 6 mounths and are living together. Abby had wanted to keep it a secret beause of rule#12 but she was positive Jenny and Gibbs were more than oss and worker.

"whenever you like Abs"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you" They kissed and then started laughing

"right come on Abs why don't we get some sleep yeah?"

"ok Timmy night love you"

"love you to Abs"

**Sorry for a really short chapter but want a whole chapter focused on who Shot Tony? Does He live? I love All the Characters from season 3-5 so wont be a problem about death lol**

**PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIE **

**T XXX**


	6. WILL HE BE OK ?

Sarah Ariel David

"OMG Tony stay with me, I can't lose you now, I've just got you. Someone calls an ambulance" Ziva was crying. Sarah hated it when her mum cried because she never grived and there wasn't much she could do

"It's ok mum I've done it they will be here, look here they are come on let's move and let them go there job mum" Sarah tried to coax her mum up but Ziva wasn't having any of it. There were 3 EMT's 2 men and a lady

"Don't touch me or tell me what to do!" Ziva snarled.

"Do you both want to ride in the ambulance" the Girl EMT butted in

"it fine just let her go with him I'll get a lift to the hospital and one more thing" Sarah pulled they lady EMT to the side "look after her please. She may have shouted and have gotten angry with me but she is my mum and I need to look after her especially after this I mean they have only been together a day but don't worry they have known each other for 6 years." The lady nodded and went off towards the ambulance "Take them to Bethesda both NCIS agent" Sarah screamed. Rachael pulled her into a tight hug as Sarah started to cry

"Shh come on I'll take you to the hospital. Heather, Fi, Keri and Max can manage without us and by the way Taylor keeps looking at us I would suggest she would like to come to" Sarah nodded and then Taylor came and hugged.

"Oh I almost forgot I need everyone aged 16 and over need to follow me" everyone 16 and over which just happened to only Racheal, Taylor, Heather, Fiona, Maxine, Colette and Demi. Sarah took them into a closet that no one has ever been in then Sarah opened a cupboard which had a lock you type an ode into and pulled out 6 guns "I'm not taking any chances Taylor, Rach and I won't be here if anyone threatens you at all don't be afraid to shoot thy are government issue so don't worry there will be a team of Agent's. Demi there will be a guy with silver hair there his name is Gibbs he is the guy my Aunt Jen dated and then I think are dating so you might see Jen .Will you tell him your Bambi and then say it was big pappy is back if he doesn't get it Aunt Jenny will."

"Ok but me why me"

"Well you have met Jen and I can trust you more than anything after what you helped Jen through" Demi had helped Jenny when she became suicidal after realising she would never have Gibbs. Demi lived next door and after Sarah asking her to keep an eye on her aunt Demi and Sarah had become really close.

"Ok and what if there isn't a Gibbs here" Demi queried

"Then you quickly call m and say Bambi has been poached, if anyone asked what it's about just say it's a new band and your mum wants the name of CD so she can buy it."

"Ok" Demi said

"Right were off ill come check on use when I have a chance" Rachael said in the car Sarah pulled out her phone and called the number she knew of by heart. Her aunt's Mobile number.

Jenny and Gibbs were making out on her bed when Jenny's phone rang the sound of White horse by Taylor Swift floated in the air.

"Leave it Jen" Gibbs said as Jenny moved her hand to her bedside table

"I can't Jethroe its Sarah she should be at practise she never calls during practise unless of an Emergency" Jenny said flipping open her phone

"Hello Sarah what's wrong"

"_Tony was shot by a sniper"_

"OMG Sarah is you ok? Where are you? Who is hurt?" Gibbs stares at Jenny wide eyed. This isn't good he thought.

"_I am fine. I'm in Rachael's car with her and Taylor, Just Tony and Ziva went in the ambulance"_

"Do the cheerleaders have guns" OMG Gibbs thought cheerleaders with Guns

"Only the 16 +"

"So only Rachael, Taylor, Heather, Fiona, Maxine, Colette and Demi"

"Yep I need you to go to the hall to process I know you would like to go to the hospital but Bambi will tell Gibbs something."

"Ok sweetheart well will see you soon" Jenny hung up the phone "Jethroe Tony has been shot by a sniper, call McGee and tell him to meet us at 2345 Allstar road"

"Jen what was DiNozzo doing at Sarah's cheerleading club"

"I have no Idea Jethroe, come on the quicker we get there, the quicker we process the scene, then the quicker we get to the hospital."

"What do you mean us?"

"More people more quickly lets go"

The car journey was quiet when they reached the hospital Sarah sprinted to Tony's floor. She saw her mum arguing with the lady at the desk

"I demand to know the condition on my husband" Wow she must be desperat Sarah thought

"Miss there is no wife listed" The receptionist insisted. Sarah ran up a hugged her mum

"Why don't you sit down mum and I'll try to get a condition on a "Ziva nodded a sat down "Hi I'm Sarah, Sarah DiNozzo."

"Are you telling me you are Agent DiNozzo daughter" The receptionist queried

"Yes and my parents are both federal agents so I know I have the right to my father's condition and I want my mum there to"

"We'll all I know is he is in surgery" The receptionist said

"Thank you, if you have any more can you please find me and my mum an tell us"

"Yes, oh and I'm sorry love about your dad. You are handling this very well for a twelve year old."

"Someone has to be strong my mum she loves him she can't take it"

"If there is anything you need come and ask" the receptionist smiled. Bitch Sarah thought

"Ok I will" Sarah walked over to her mum. "Hey he is in surgery" Ziva lunged at her daughter

"I am so sorry for the way I acted earlier can you forgive me" Ziva wailed

"Aw shh mum I never angry with you, you were upset it was ok shh don't cry please"

2 hours a man in scrubs came into the waiting room "Family of Mr DiNozzo"


	7. JEN!

SARAH ARIEL DAVID

Gibbs and Jenny reached the Allstar cheerleading squad training area and found a group of cheerleaders pointing guns at their heads.

"Put the weapons own everyone" Gibbs said just then a blur of blonde coloured hair came flashing past Gibbs

"Jenny!" Demi screamed

"Hey Dem can you tell these cheerleaders to put their weapons down"

"Everyone weapons down these are the Director and Special Agent, Sarah talked about" everyone lowered their gun.

Demi turned to Gibbs "I'm Bambi big pappy is back"

"Eli" Gibbs questioned

"I don't know that's what Sarah told me to say"

"Ok Jethroe that's us done here let's get to the hospital Abby is already there"

On the way to the Hospital Jenny held Gibb's had and he occasionally kissed her on the check

"Mr DiNozzo has lost allot of blood but should be fine he is asleep in room 345" the surgeon continued Ziva raced down the corridor as fast as she could

"Thank you" Sarah said running after her mother. On the way bumping into Jenny, Gibbs and McGee who were trying to pull an angry Abby off the receptionist. She does deserve it Sarah thought

"WHAT IS ANTHONY DINOZZO CONDITION? WHERE ARE THE LADY AND HER DAUGHTER IN THE CHEERLEADING UNIFORM?"

"Right here Abs" Sarah said putting a hand on Abby's back trying to calm her down. Sarah ended up with a bone crushing hug

"Where is Tony? Where is your mum? How are you? I'm good.

"Oh Tony you look so fragile. I love you so" Ziva said entering the room tears streaming down her face an her eyes all puffy because she had been crying

"Hay Zi. Wait is my kick ass assassin crying"

"Of course I've been crying my boyfriend was just shot"

"Well I'm fine now. I love you"

"I love you to" Ziva said running to Tony tears streaming down her face. Tony pulled her onto the bed a held her close

"Shhh its ok shh it's all going to be ok sweet cheeks" Ziva laughed at her nick name. Little did they know Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee and Sarah had heard the whole 'I love you' exchange? Everyone looked at Sarah

"What?"

"How long" Gibbs snarled. Sarah just stared at him "I said how long"

"Tony & Ziva about 24 hours, Abby an McGee about 6 months and you an Jenny about 24 hours ago if you go in there an start acting like a hypocrite then well"

"I am not dating Director Shepard" Gibbs snarled. At this point tears were streaming down Jenny's face and she did what she thought was best. She ran. She hoped into her car.

"Where to Director?" Stan looked worried at the fact she was crying and leaving without Special Agent Gibbs

"Dulles"

"Tony" Ziva said

"mhhhm" Tony groaned kissing her on the lips.

"You do know everyone is outside"

"Well you should probably invite them in"

"But won't they know we have been dating"

"And how would they know that gorgeous"

"Because I am snuggle up to you on this single hospital bed"

"Well you could say you were col and needed heating up?"

"And what about the kiss"

"Well that will be hard to make an excuse up for" Ziva got up an answered the door. Every one wale in

"Gibbs did Jenny not come with you." Ziva queried

"She was here" Gibbs said slightly alarmed

"I bet she ran off when you said you and her weren't dating you idiot" Sarah screamed running out of the room, barging through a group of nurses and doctors who were watching this scene.

"Where are you going" Gibbs screamed running after her

"Dulles international airport, that where she will be headed"

"I'll come with you" Sarah glare at him

"You will stay away from us you made the mess"

"So I'm going to fix it rule#45 clean up your mess." Sarah silently agree at they ran to the charger

"Who is coming with me, I dont want to miss this" Abby squealed

"I will" Tim said

"Count me in" Ziva smiled

"Well I'm stuck here so I can't come" Tony sulked

"I will record it" Ziva smile giving him a quick peck

"Thanks babe" Tony said. Abby squealed the whole car journey

"I can't believe you 2 are together" or "we can go on a double date you and Tony with me and Timmy, maybe even a triple if Mummy and Daddy sort out the problem. Ziva and Tim groaned. In the other car the atmosphere was quite different. You could cut the tension with a knife. Sarah was thinking about how many different ways she could kill Gibbs with the 12 knives she had on her. Well 13 if you count the curby which is also a knife. Gibbs was thinking about the many was to tell Jen how sorry he was. They all arrived at Dulles wipe out their badges and made it through security. They were all scanning the room for Jenny until Sarah hear the Tannoy announced

'_Flight WDC34561 flight to Paris now boarding Gate 29'_

"Come on gate 29, she is leaving for Paris" they all rushed to gate 29 to see a re headed woman about to get on the plane

"JEN!" Gibbs screamed as loud as he could. She turned around and Gibbs sprinted with everyone in to Jenny. Ziva whiped out her phone

"Jennifer Shepard why are you leaving?"

"Because you're a heartless Bastard who doesnt care about me"

"Jen of course I care about you, I love you. When I relised you weren't beside me in the hospital I could feel tears in my eyes. I know what I said to Sarah about us not dating was wrong. I didn't want you to lose your Job. I lost you once to your Job it will not happen again. Well technically it was to Sarah but anyway that doesn't matter. Jen I love you more than words or actions can describe. If you want us to go around in secret that's fine. Except for the fact that my teams knows or if you want to tell everyone then so be it and if one of us has to go I will because Jennifer Shepard I love you an nothing is going to change that I want to make you happy"

"You already have" Jenny said tears streaming down her face. Then they kissed passionately and everyone whooped and cheered.

**Not the end so don't worry please r & r the more reviews I get the more I'm determined to write.**

**T**


	8. TIVA WEDDING !

Sarah Ariel David

2 months after the shooting February It was Tony and Ziva's weeding day. They decided they wanted to get married and last week Tony had officially adopted Sarah. Jenny and Gibbs decided they were going to get married on April the 11th the day after Sarah's birthday. Abby and McGee were married 2 weeks ago it was an well let's say unusual service.

"Wow mum that wedding dress looks amazing, it very un you." Sarah said

"Thanks baby yours looks amazing too. I know it un me but it was just perfect"

"I can't agree more now go next door to Aunt Jenny and let her o your make up whilst I go to Abby to get my hair done" Ziva walked through next door and she saw Jenny in her gorgeous dress. Jenny did Ziva's make-up and sent her back to her room. Gibbs nocked on Jenny's door.

"well hello beautiful" Gibbs said kissing her an putting a hand on Jenny's belly.

"Jethroe can I ask you something"

"Yea shoot"

"When will we tell SecNav about the baby?"

"I Don't know Jen but let's think about Tony and Ziva today yea." Gibbs nocked on Ziva's door "Ready"

"As I'll ever be" Ziva linked arms with Gibbs Ziva. Sarah walked down the Aisle first with one of Tony's friends from college. Abby with McGee. Jenny with Ducky and last Ziva walked down the Aisle with Gibbs, giving her away. Tony was in awe Ziva looked stunning. What the rabbi was saying was a blur until there was an 'I object' from the audience. Everyone turned their heads to see Jeanne Benoit. Sarah walked down the Aisle up to Jeanne Benoit's and punched her in the face. Everyone gasped

"No one and I will repeat no one will ruin this day for my mum you hear me" Sara snarled. The security Sarah had organised in case something like this happened was reaching Jeanne. "Security Hippo 865" The security new all Sarah's code words and dragged Jeanne Benoit out of the room. "ok that's that problem taken care of let's get back to the ceremony"

"Tony you may now say your vows" the Rabi said

"Ziva I didn't really know what to put to be honest so I decided to speak from the heart. Since the day you first walked into the bullpen and id that sexy flip thing with your hair I knew you were different. No not different, special. I am very lucky to have you. I knew I loved you since the undercover up you remember the one where we were married assassins. I am lucky not to have one but two beautiful girls now. Sarah you were always my daughter now we have it finalised with the adoption its great but I love you no matter what" Sarah and Ziva had tears in their eyes at Tony's speech.

"Ziva your turn" The rabbi said

"Tony I struggled with mine too. Me an Sarah spent hours trying to write them and then Sarah ha the amazing idea of me just saying what I love about you but there is just to many to say so instead I'm just going to say I love you so much words or actions can't describe" Tony and Ziva stared into each other's eyes before the rabbi broke the silence with

"I know present Mr and Mrs DiNozzo" Tony and Ziva walked hand and hand down the Aisle

**AN 1: DO NOT WORRY NOT THE END. REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL WRITE THERECEPTION QUICKER. I NEED AT LEAST 13 REVIEWS **

**T **

**AN 2: **Ziva's dress.

./_hjLO3myE9wI/SjUH3rGC0SI/AAAAAAAABWI/brBDYK4vcuI/s1600/Elegant%2B%2BWedding%2BDress%

AN 3: Sarah, Jenny and Abby's dresses the strapless is for Jenny and Abby but the ones with stapes is for Sarah.

./imgres?q=Black+bridesmaid+dresses&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=395&tbm=isch&tbnid=HQnd9rd-VIMiAM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=-1rrM9W56_YvJM&imgurl=.&w=432&h=576&ei=5sqyTtuOCMuU8gO6j-XnBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=359&sig=110933383955478320921&page=1&tbnh=162&tbnw=114&start=0&ndsp=7&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&tx=99&ty=81


End file.
